<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whispers in the Dark by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345486">Whispers in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Consentacles, Creature Fic, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Bondage, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Billy Hargrove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max plays love games with the monster under her bed.</p><p>-</p><p>Max used to be so afraid of him, used to cry herself to sleep every night when she’d first discovered him in the basement of their new house. The specter attached himself to her. Followed her upstairs. Lived under her bed only to sneak tendrils out to inspect her room, her things. Her, eventually. It only took a few scary nights to realize he wasn’t going to hurt her. That in fact she could hurt him easily with just a tiny nightlight. Which she used to her advantage until she figured out he wasn’t going away and that he didn’t want to eat or kill her. So ever since that revelation, hanging over the side of her tiny bed in Disney pajamas to talk to him, Max gave up fighting Billy’s curiosity. She gave him a name, befriended him, and stopped shying away from his tendrils. She welcomes that eager inspection now with no lights on, just the fading sunset bleeding into the living room. Shadows leap towards her from all corners of the room. Her electricity bill is always a pittance.</p><p>“Hi, Billy,” she coos like he is her guard dog, although she’d never tell him as much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whispers in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friends, I cannot believe "Pickle Juice" is over! Such a great fic. The best thing I've ever written, I reckon. I have three more fics completed, working on a fourth. As is my usual, I'll post another fic when I finish the next. "But Pickle Juice Author!" I hear you cry. "When will you publish another fic where they're both human? Or one that takes place during the show?" Maybe check out the bottom AN for more info.</p><p>Billy is a shadow monster in this fic with no relation to the Mind Flayer at all. He's just something that goes hump in the night lolol. He doesn't exactly have tentacles, they're just?? Shadowy tendrils that can take any form =3c Ribbed for Max's pleasure lololol. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes when Max stands in front of her locked door, keys fumbling in her hands, she wonders why she even locks it. An unlocked door wouldn’t stop anyone from walking in. They wouldn’t get far, though. On the other side, they’d meet something much more terrifying and ravenous than a guard dog. Even a particularly vicious one, even though the idea of Billy being her guard dog makes her snort. She’s pretty sure if she ever brought home a dog that his jealousy would rage past the point of her amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It used to happen all the time with a new toy when she was growing up. Now, she doesn’t have a need for toys or friends coming over, hasn’t needed that for close to five years. She even carries a little curl of shadow in her pocket when she leaves. He only grows stronger the longer they’re together. If she sticks her hand in her pocket at work, the little shadow curls around her fingers. Missing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max doesn’t need to announce that for two reasons. One, because Billy always knows where she is. Two, because he would never allow anyone into the apartment except her. It… causes some problems with the maintenance crew. She’s replaced the air filter in her furnace every time they come to do it, because they can’t get the door open. Billy doesn’t let them in. Of course they cannot know while shoving their shoulders into the door the long, powerful tendrils of shadow brace against their human strength. Max doubts even a gun could hurt Billy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She used to be so afraid of him, used to cry herself to sleep every night when she’d first discovered him in the basement of their new house. The specter attached himself to her. Followed her upstairs. Lived under her bed only to sneak tendrils out to inspect her room, her things. Her, eventually. It only took a few scary nights to realize he wasn’t going to hurt her. That in fact she could hurt him easily with just a tiny nightlight. Which she used to her advantage until she figured out he wasn’t going away and that he didn’t want to eat or kill her. So ever since that revelation, hanging over the side of her tiny bed in Disney pajamas to talk to him, Max gave up fighting Billy’s curiosity. She gave him a name, befriended him, and stopped shying away from his tendrils. She welcomes that eager inspection now with no lights on, just the fading sunset bleeding into the living room. Shadows leap towards her from all corners of the room. Her electricity bill is always a pittance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Billy,” she coos like he is her guard dog, although she’d never tell him as much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max reaches out with hands just as eager for him. Or rather the shadowy reaches of him. It scoops up all around her like a warm embrace and just cradles her. Some of him takes her purse off her arm while some lifts her up a tiny bit to remove her shoes. He’ll take care of the rest of her clothes, too. She’s always naked when she’s home. Some of the sunlight from the window irritates him, a deep grumble in her ears and yet everywhere, and he tugs her deeper into the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes nothing for shadows to scoop her up and carry her across the living room, shedding her clothes as she goes. Gentle right now. Max has lost shirts and jeans and even panties to his vigor. The next time he ruins one of her bras, though, she’s cutting him off for a week. None of his violence always simmering under his surface shows tonight, though. He knows she’s tired. She’s been yawning all day, reaching into her pocket to poke and pet the little curl of him she takes with her everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving the light off in the bathroom, instinct and feel guide Max in the cramped space. If she needs to get away from Billy and just be alone, this is her only sanctuary. There aren’t enough dark spaces with the lights flicked on for him to hide or talk to her. The brighter the room? The weaker he is. He is strongest during new moons, although he can assume human form at will. Cobbled together from posters and magazines of heartthrobs of her teenage years, he is an attractive sight even to her now. But it’s not a form he uses often. They’re used to his shadows. He’s not human, after all. Plus he favors his natural form. It’s more useful to him. Easier to reach for her, hold her, do whatever he wants to her. Even as the shower spits to life and she washes, he is there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The longer I’m in here, the longer you have to wait,” she points out, trying not to squirm at the caresses to her thighs. She keeps having to reach down and bat him away. “Did you change the sheets on the bed like I asked you to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mostly because she’d awoken this morning to him curled all around her. Tendrils fondling every soft inch of her, a thick shadow thrusting lazily into her. Billy was nice enough to fuck her hard and make a mess only once she woke up. That’s his mess, though. So he was the one in charge of changing the wet sheets while she stumbled to the bathroom to clean up and run out the door. She was vaguely sticky in her underwear all day, no time to shower because of him. He’ll want her again, can’t help himself from running shadows between her inner thighs until she gives in a little and grinds on him. It always feels like hands and fingers playing with her. That sensation flicks between pink folds, teasing her hole, and Max shivers on her feet. Her hands seek purchase on the wall, but shadows take them instead. A deep chuckle plays games with the downy hairs not yet soaked on the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Billy,” she grumbles. Harder pressure to her entrance, and he pops in. Just a little girth to tease her and make her voice flutter when she whines, “Billy stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mean that,” his rich voice teases. He lifts her off her feet as she wiggles, torn between fucking herself or squirming away. “I know you love it. Nobody takes care of you like I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is a jealous thing. When Max had first moved out on her own—gathered Billy’s shadows up in a black, plastic box and moved him that way—she tried to date. That didn’t work out even a little bit. Two men and one girl. Max thought maybe another woman wouldn’t rouse Billy’s ire. Maybe it was just men and the way they pawed at her and treated her like she belonged to them. When clearly she was already spoken for, in Billy’s eyes. But no, the girl didn’t work out either. He was warmer to her, liked watching them have sex, but hated the way she left lovebites all over Max.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy is possessive first and jealous second. Those two traits combined make dating impossible. Dangerous for the last man she’d tried to bring home. It was his fault for agreeing to pull out and not come in her only to ‘forget’ in the heat of the moment. Billy never vocalizes around strangers. He did that day. Sometimes Max wonders if the guy thought the shadows were a trick of the light or him going crazy when Billy roared and threw him out. She’ll never know, doesn’t bother with thinking about that as Billy winds tighter around her to stop her from squirming. She can’t move herself on him, has to splay cupped in his tendrils while he shifts so gently inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belly heaving from panting, Max slaps her hands to the shadows around her and grunts, “Knock it off, I need to shower. You can fuck me later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendrils encircle her wrists and ankles despite him still cradling her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this,” purrs in her ears. The shadows binding her squeeze. “Like we talked about. I want to hold you down just like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While every soft, pink inch of her is exposed for him. To do whatever he wants to her. Max’s hours at her job have caused some late nights recently. Opportunities to earn more money. She thinks, trembling in his clutches, that maybe her late evenings explain his extra clinginess. He’s always been like this ever since he decided she was his. He tolerated her parents doting on her but no one else. And that was only because he overheard her parents discussing maybe selling the house and leaving. Because of strange things that kept happening and how Max seemed depressed and sickly since they moved in. So Billy stopped isolating her from her family and friends. Even though it was worse than dragging a dog that wanted no part in a walk. Now that she lives alone, is almost entirely his, any change in their routine irritates him. Sighing instead of snapping at him, Max draws her hands gently over any part of him she can reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, then put me down and let me shower, jeez. I’ve been gross all day because of you, I just wanna be clean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rich chuckle from him precedes, “Won’t be clean for long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max rolls her eyes as her feet find the slick bottom of the tub. Billy doesn’t let her go, just slides shadows down her arms and up her legs. He does not appear behind her, but the tendrils that wrap around her waist are thick, shapely like his arms. Sometimes on new moons, she stirs in the night to a firm wall behind her. A rather human arm curled around her. Why he does not show her his human form often, she doesn’t know. Maybe he only created it thinking she would forever be too afraid of his shadows to let him touch her. It wasn’t always his sneaky tendrils reaching for private skin. No, when she was little, he would seal her up in shadows to block out her parents fighting or a loud storm that scared her. He always held her so tenderly, would murmur nonsense in her ear until she fell asleep. I’ll never let anything happen to you. I’ll always be here. I’ll never leave you. I love you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’re thrilled about that,” Max sighs. Even when she goes to grab shampoo or soap, Billy won’t let her. Insists on bathing her himself. “Is that why I woke up with you holding my hands behind my back? Because you were thinking about it again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t blame me, Max. You were the one watching porn instead of just telling me what you want. If you wanna be held down while I fuck you, all you gotta do is ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite him washing her hair and the rest of her, Max scolds, “Just because I watch porn of something doesn’t mean I want to repeat it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shadows washing her give an affectionate squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you do like it when I hold you down. You like it when we wrestle, or are you forgetting how we started all this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Max slaps her hands to the tendrils sliding soap around her body, blush fierce in her pretty face. “You’re a pervert and-and took advantage of the situation!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t ask me to stop,” he points out all around her, his grin irritating her despite her never seeing it. “That first time or all the times after when I pinned you down on your little bed and let you squirm on me. Playing like you didn’t want it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max huffs and flicks him until he stops fondling her breasts. Washing her, yes, but he always crosses the line. Her nipples are already sore from his attention, the prick. He’s not anywhere near close to being done with her. Every time she’d poked the wisp of him in her pocket, he wrapped around her finger and held on tightly. So clingy, and yet he would sooner stick a part of himself in direct sunlight than admit it. He is endearing in the infuriating sort of way. So that’s why the next time persistent tendrils slither around her thighs, she just pinches them instead of smacking them. They flinch away just as quickly as hands would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m almost done, just wait a little while longer. I have to make dinner and eat too, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy’s frustration ripples all along his silhouette against her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let me fuck you now. I’m just gonna bother you while you cook.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll turn the lights on for once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy writhes around her, annoyed growl more like a kitten than thunder to her. Although she’s watched her father trip over himself and stumble down the hallway, screaming at the top of his lungs after hearing the same noise. Funny how he stopped drinking after that. Started treating Mom and her better. Billy is useful sometimes, although not so much right now. Max pinches and slaps his shadows away from her so she can finish washing. If she lets Billy wash between her legs, she’ll never get out of here. Despite that, his tendrils drift over her shoulders and upper back as she slips a hand down, fingers already soapy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me do that,” he insists right in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already know my answer to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does not have eyes like humans and animals do. He is aware of the space he’s in with his senses that are beyond her understanding. Somehow, Max knows he’s watching every twitch of her hand. Billy is always watching her, but that focus narrows like a poke instead of a caress right where she’s tending to herself. More so when she swings her hand around her hip to wash her ass. His pleased hum tickles her ears, makes her shiver despite the steam in here. Max’s dainty hand lingers between her cheeks long enough to tease him. Because she knows he can tell exactly what she’s doing—petting little fingers over her tight hole, wiggling the tips of two into her with a gasp and jolt. She has… plans for tonight. Yes, he’ll restrain her like they want, and yes he’ll ravish her like always. She wants more, though. He can give that to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max,” he hisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going, I’m going.” There’s no point in trying to hide the smirk that spreads on her face. Teasing him is one of her few weapons. Slapping the water off after scrubbing her hands one more time, she says, “Grab my towel. And stay out of the kitchen while I cook. I have to turn at least one light on to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy’s grumble ripples through the air around them, but he nudges her out of the tub and into her towel all the same. Most of him will heed her warning about the kitchen. Still, he’ll use her shadow to shield himself from the light. If only to be near her but also to poke and prod her into remembering her promise of later. Stepping into the dark hallway with her towel wrapped around her hair, Max knows she won’t speed up this process just for his sake. He hates that she has to leave him. To eat, to go to work, to do the shopping. Most of all, he hates how she loves being outside and in the light. Billy isolating her and making her sick as a child had taught him that lesson—that his possessiveness will kill her. He isn’t fond of repeating past mistakes. He is supernatural and powerful, but she could take steps to banish him from her life. Neither of them want that, so he behaves. Mostly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halfway through rinsing a head of lettuce, Max jumps at Billy’s voice in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn off the light for a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He means the stove light. She could have flicked on the overhead light. But then he couldn’t take advantage of her shadow and keep close. She’s nice to him sometimes. Even when he’s being a brat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another grumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do it. Just for a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to eat this entire salad before I let you do anything,” she sighs back. “You’re the one making this take longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max,” he whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a child,” she murmurs under her breath. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The switch in the hood gives a satisfying, plastic snap when she rocks it into the off position. Enough light pollution from outside leaks in to give away his tendrils that drift across the floor, already eager to reach for her. They cradle her hips and shoulders as they urge her to turn around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Billy,” she warns. She’ll smack him with the flat of her knife if he acts up. It won’t hurt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max startles, though, when rather human hands cup her jaw and urge her forward. He is naked too when she stumbles into his chest. A rare encounter with his human form, which she won’t immediately brandish her knife to end. The swirl of his shadows wraps around them to cut out what meager light leaks in through the window. He never wants her to look at him when he’s like this. Again, she doesn’t understand the rhyme or reason. Even now in the dark he murmurs almost against her lips for her to close her eyes. She huffs in his face, rolls her eyes, but then does it anyway. She fights him plenty on other things. Why not give in a little? Especially when he holds her so tenderly as he tips her head how he wants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t often kiss. That sort of requires two mouths, and Billy is rather reluctant to assume this form. So it’s always a surprise for Max. She hums against the pressure of his thin lips just like all the other times. Neither of them are particularly good at this, squishing their noses into the other’s cheek when they can’t get the angle right. Each of them takes turns being a little too forceful, a little too loud and sloppy with it. Max stumbles forward again when Billy steps backs, not letting her go. Max’s hands scramble to find purchase. He eats up her startled whine with a hum of his own when he wraps thick arms around her waist. Yanking her tightly to him, Billy turns the tides on their kisses and shoves his tongue in her mouth. He’s not human, she remembers. His tongue is a bit too long to be human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scratching his chest to get him off her, Max hisses, “Oh my god, stop, I get it, you want my attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy just hauls her tighter to him, his height over her giving him an edge, and murmurs against her cheek, “If you know that then why are you stalling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite knowing it’s useless, Max digs her short nails into Billy’s chest. Hard enough that he would flinch if he were human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I need to eat. I haven’t eaten all day. Do you want me to get sick again like when I was little? Because you wouldn’t let me eat or go outside or shower? I’ll end up in the hospital again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of replying, he just tugs her to his chest again and huffs in her hair like an animal. Finally resigned. It’s not enough to stop Billy from stealing a few more aggressive kisses. Too-sharp teeth rake Max’s bottom lip before he lets her go. Because he knows she’s right. The week she’d spent in the hospital on a drip in her little arm was all because of Billy. It was during summer vacation, so she was cooped up at home. Without the lunch she always ate at school, because it was provided. He blocked up her window to dim the light so she couldn’t get away. That was early on when she wasn’t sure about him. He found her later in the hospital and kept watch over her, let doctors and nurses treat her. Even though every time someone walked in she could hear the deep growl of him from whatever dark corner he fled to during the day. He almost lost her. So he stopped clinging so much. Old habits die hard, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuffling back to the water running and her task, Max warns, “I’m turning the light back on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffs out a few laughs from her nose, but light spills into the kitchen once more. His grumble is a tremor over her skin. But he behaves. The light he hates so much cuts down at a sharp angle. If he keeps to the shadows around her legs, he can cuddle closer to her that way. Washing cherry tomatoes, Max half expects Billy’s tendrils to wander up her thighs. She’s still naked, will be naked now until Monday morning when she dresses for work. Weekends are almost always cooped up here with Billy insatiable. His clinginess tonight warns her that she won’t be doing the shopping tomorrow like she’d planned. She’ll be lucky to leave her bed except to use the restroom—another unfortunate battle with him but was won long ago. It’s not always fighting with him, of course. Sometimes, like now, he’s just a comforting presence. The shadows wrapped around her legs like mist stay respectful of her request. She doesn’t need comfort. It’s just nice to have him near. She misses him when she’s gone, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max opts to eat leaning her hip on the kitchen counter, tucked into the yellow light of the stove. If she wanders outside this pillar of light, Billy may try to rush her again. Then again maybe not. He’s been quiet since their kisses. Moping almost. The most he does is pick up a pine nut that falls from her fork and flick it into the sink. Max pauses eating long enough to reach a hand down by her knee and pet him as thanks. For cleaning up but also for being patient and respecting her. Maybe this is what having kids is like, she muses. Constantly having to de-escalate and redirect his attention elsewhere. To remind him of the rules. Never mind that he is an otherworldly creature mostly interested in fucking her every possible way he can. Max rushes through washing her hands of any lingering mess from dinner, maybe a little eager to make good on her promise of later. Later is now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she sighs with a smile on her lips. She reaches up to the stove light once more, says just before clicking it off, “Let’s go to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is on her the moment the light dies. The eager growl that vibrates through the apartment reaches her just before his tendrils do. She giggles when Billy sweeps her up and glides them through the tiny apartment to the bedroom. Max’s feet never touch the floor from kitchen to bed. Shutting the door blocks any annoying light that may try to find him. Max’s window is completely blocked. Not even a status light from an electronic device pierces the room. Billy is safe in the absolute darkness to drape her almost lovingly on the bed before he fills the empty space around her. It’s how she’s slept since moving into the house he haunted. It’s how she’s enjoyed sex—almost exclusively—with him. The roaming shadows petting her up and down, back and forth are more natural to her than human hands. His are many and everywhere, and they know just where to touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrists already ensnared, Max tugs against Billy’s hold to test him. He yanks her arms higher above her head. Her ankles are still free, and she doesn’t make it easy for him. It’s no fun for her if she just rolls over and submits. Plus she knows he likes it when she’s feisty. So she kicks into the pitch blackness and laughs, panting ‘no’ and ‘stop’ as she slips out of his lazy grip on her legs. It’s a game. She knows he could hold her down with a modicum of his strength. He could do whatever he wants to her, does most of the time. But it’s nice to pretend she has a fighting chance. When he gets her about her ankles and dares to flick thin tendrils along the soles of her feet, Max shrieks and bucks off the bed. No one will hear her, though. Billy’s shadows seal around her so the sights and sounds of her are only for him. He is a possessive thing, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrists pinned above Max’s head, now Billy takes her by the ankles and throws her legs open. She struggles for fun, just bucking her body to try and wiggle free. He has her, though, and he’s tired of this sort of foreplay. Billy separates her wrists to match Max’s ankles and then lifts her from the bed. Max writhing in his grip has nothing to do with her playful struggles just a moment ago. No, she writhes because she knows he’s going to give it to her good. All this waiting, all this teasing, he’s done playing the slow game. He does it for her comfort and pleasure. And just to mix things up. If Max gets bored with him, they both know she could seek gratification elsewhere. It wouldn’t be as good, but it would be something different. So Billy has to keep up with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been waiting all day for this,” his hisses with a growl wrapped around his words. He tugs her higher into the air and tightens his grip so she cannot move at all. Tendrils squeeze her wrists and ankles when he says, “Alone all day, thinking about holding you just like this and making you take whatever I give you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wild shudder rips through Max when more shadows brush against her. She is open to him, unprotected. Like in the shower, Billy isn’t shy about sliding tendrils up and over her. Around her neck with a threatening squeeze, over her breasts until her nipples are hard. Most of all, he presses a thick shadow between her legs and grinds her into it. Whenever she tries to snap her hips and take pleasure from him, he just pulls away. Be still or else. Max sags in his grip with a whimper and gives him little jolts when he rubs on her again. The sensation of hands and fingers petting her everywhere is enough to get her skin singing and her blood humming. More so when little licks of pain erupt to life on her skin. Billy pinching her, not quite slapping her thighs and ass. When he does, it bucks a high-pitched cry out of her. It takes nothing for him to flip her over in the dark, ass up, and slap her again and again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arousal sparks so brightly in her when she cries, “No! Stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t mean it. Max likes struggling against him even now when all she has is her voice. He takes that from her, too, brushes shadows against her mouth until her teeth press into her lips. Let me in. Max wiggles in his grip, but it’s useless. Moan caught in her mouth, Max kisses the tendril petting back and forth over her lips before she opens for it. Billy knows how much she can take. With thick blackness dipping past her lips, she knows he could choke her or worse. That’s never what this has been about, though. He doesn’t like scaring her, doesn’t like when she shies away from him. Besides his possessive streak causing her frustration, she knows only pleasure with him. So she moans around him and bobs her head like she would if she were blowing him. She’s asked before, to do this to his human form. He declines, would rather fuck her this way. It’s more natural to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” He purrs in her ear. “You don’t mean that. You never want me to stop.” The tendril between her legs shrinks to something blunt. Something that’s easier to glide up and down her pussy to spread slick around. Getting ready to push into her. She’s plenty wet from his roaming attention and the pain glowing in her backside. He slaps her ass again, jolts her forward onto the shadow in her mouth. “You like it when I’m rough with you. Admit it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tears out of her mouth, neither of them caring about the drool, and Max barks, “Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shadows at her ankles yank her back and forth over their brother grinding hard between her legs. Back and forth like a cock rutting against her. Max arches her hips to feel more, and he allows it. Max whines with spit on her lips and her teeth biting the lower one as his shadow swipes over and over again on her clit. He could go faster, does just to hear her whines go high again. Sweat beads up on her despite Billy’s natural coolness. She can’t help it, blood boiling under her skin from all his attention. Max strains harder in his clutches when he bullies all that blunt thickness between her folds and threatens to shove into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can be whatever size he wants, had needed to be small when she was younger. Her head swims while thinking about that first time. Playful wrestling with him turning into something more when she wrapped her legs around one of his shadows to pin him down. Only to have him hold her by the hips and grind her on him like he does now. That never felt so good before. So she didn’t stop him when he took her clothes off, didn’t stop him when he slid a thin tendril into her. It felt better than her fingers, feels better than anything a human could give her. Her growl is a frustrated one, hurry up, but he shoves back into her mouth to cut it off. Little teeth sink into him without a worry of nicking something delicate. Max moans all high and pretty around him when he finally pushes into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like this,” he almost pants into her ear. Excited just like her. “I thought about it so much, Max. Holding you up like this, just us together, and filling you up so deep.” He thrusts harder, bouncing her on him. “Mmm I love the sounds you make. You’re so wet for me when I fuck you. Do you get like this when you’re away? When you think about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods with her mouth full, moans loud around him when he bucks hard enough to knock the air out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs, almost cruel, and teases, “Nobody can fuck you like me. You don’t need anyone to make you feel good but me. Don’t I take good care of you? Fill your pussy up nice and tight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tip of him does so now, nudging her. She flinches in his grasp again and tries to shift on him. To fuck herself. Sometimes he lets her when he wants to watch and just enjoy her without doing anything. Or if she’s bossy—to teach her a lesson. Not tonight, though. No, he flips her back over without any struggle and thrusts thick shadows into her at the same time. If Max could, she would scream from the sensation. As it is, her head swims from how hot it is. To have him fill her mouth and pussy at the same time. She wants more, has planned for more. So she struggles again and bites him harder. He flinches in her mouth like that’d actually hurt and finally slips free from her lips. They’re tingly and spit covered from him using her. It takes Max a few swallows and a few tries to get her voice to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More,” she breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves around her again, his voice everywhere and yet ghosting into her ear like lips pet the shell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm more? Tell me what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grows thicker inside her, almost to the point of pain. That’s not what she means, and so she flinches away from him and whimpers. Because it hurts, and he doesn’t like hurting her. He stops that quickly enough and goes about moving her back and forth on his shadow. It changes shape inside her once more to something ridged and bumpy. He knows to go slower like this so she feels every peak and valley, gets to enjoy how loud he thrusts between her legs. Max loses her voice to whimpers and moans again, almost forgets she’d even spoken up. But he slows to a stop again and pets hair out of her face so tenderly that she manages to catch her breath and her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the lube from my nightstand,” she pants. “Fuck my ass, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His excitement ripples through him, tickles her ribs where he pets her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin presses into his words when he purrs, “Want me to fill all your greedy holes, Max?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tightens around the thick length inside her and snaps, “You gonna talk about it or do it? I didn’t finger my ass in the shower for nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her aggression riles him up. He has to break his seal over her to get to the nightstand and do as she says. Wood creaks and slams as he wrestles said lube free from where she keeps it. He has to use it if he wants to play with her while she’s asleep. Like this morning. Like plenty of times when she’d still lived with her parents. As Billy hikes her legs higher, smaller tendrils petting up and down the crack of her ass, she thinks maybe he’s touched her in her sleep longer than she thinks. It follows his sort of mischief—constantly touching her and trying to get her started. She would wake up in the morning with her pajamas on wrong. Her pants on backwards or the buttons on her top in chaotic disarray. Because he wouldn’t understand how to set her clothes to right, just knew to shove them back on her. She couldn’t find fear in her then, doesn’t now as another shadow brushes between her cheeks. This one slick. Billy knows to keep the little tube nearby if he needs more. Again, he doesn’t want to hurt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go slow,” she mumbles against the playful shadow that wants back in her mouth. She nips it, smiles at the way it cuddles against her cheek. Let me in. “You remember what happened last time we tried anal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What’d happened last time is that he went too fast, too big, and she cut him off from sex entirely for a week. Because she warned him then, too, and he didn’t listen. Didn’t understand the difference between fucking her normally and in her ass. He had the nerve to whine about the lube and how it felt weird on him. He knows better, now. If he wants to play, then he has to follow the rules. So Max takes a deep breath and counts to five on the exhale as she relaxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it, Billy, you have to start small. I’ll sleep with all the lights on, I swear to god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be like that,” he hisses to her, full of heat. Even now that slippery tendril traces careful circles around the tight pucker of her. “You know I’ll make you feel good. Just relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Easy for him to say. She huffs and nips at the tendril near her mouth again before pressing suckling kisses to it. It would rather be in her mouth than let her kiss it, though, and she grunts when he shoves back in. Down her body, the length eager to thrust back into her pussy takes its turn filling her just right, too. They’re strangely gentle as they pick up a rhythm, thrusting into her at the same time like before. Building her up again. The length in her mouth tests her, dips deeper sometimes when it slides into her. He’ll go deep enough to cut her air off and fill the back of her throat. He likes to feel her writhe on him and sip air between thrusts. So Max relaxes in his clutches and rocks as best she can into the tendril pressing hard to her ass. She doesn’t even flinch when he wiggles in, lube slicking his way so perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course the pressure and weight of so much inside her makes her head spin. They’ve never done this before, never filled her up so much. Billy heeds her threat of sleeping with the lights on and keeps the slick tendril in her thin and gentle. The other two slow down to match its pace, letting Max feel every grueling inch that pushes into her. She is caught between wanting to grind herself onto the two below but also bob her head to play with the one in her mouth. To anyone else, her wiggling around would probably look foolish. Billy just eats it up, tightens his hold on her until she can’t move again. Caught up in him entirely, Max is helpless to the thick shadows that pick up speed, stuffing her full before pulling out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max’s squeal when the pace changes cuts off when Billy fills her mouth and stays there. Down her body, twitching because that’s all he allows her, the other shadows thrust against each other. One in, then the other, back and forth. She is never empty like this. Finger-thin tendrils drifting down from her belly enter the mix, drum over her clit much like real fingers would. Their caresses are teasing, casual things. Max cannot control the moans muffled in her mouth. There’s no point in opening her eyes, Billy’s darkness only sparking colorful spots in her vision, but she keeps them cracked open anyway. If only so that he will see the way her lids flutter and how her eyes fight not to roll back. She bucks in the dark on him, body jolting in his hold as he pounds into her harder. It’s messy and loud no matter which tendril moves. Even if he wasn’t fucking her ass, she’s dripping wet from the textured shadow thundering past her sweet spot. He hasn’t smoothed that one out, likes the wet noises he draws out of her like this. He doesn’t know it, but her ears are bright red under her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max,” he hisses. “You’re so loud when I fuck you. Louder than those pests you brought home.” His shadows holding her tightly as so possessive, squeeze her like her ex's are here. “You don’t need anyone but me. I’ll take care of everything you need. I always treat you right, don’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fingers drumming over her clit grow bored of their rhythm, change to drawn-out swirls instead. The shadowy lengths filling her change to short thrusts into her, now, just thickness filling her up. He knows she’s relaxed enough to take more than the thin shadow they’d started with. She squeals around him again, legs trying to kick, when he thickens in her. Not quite the girth that slams into her pussy and makes her head swim. It’s still the sensation of fullness she’s never felt before. The lust always simmering in her rises to her surface as she relaxes further, opens the back of her throat to let him fuck her deeply there, too. Who needs air when they’re getting fucked like this? Not Max as her moans cut off with every dip down her throat. Her body makes plenty of other awful noises for Billy. He’ll feel her moans and trembles anyway. They’re all for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hum is so amused when he teases, “You’re close.” The shadow pressed so thickly to her sweet spot wiggles inside her, bumps changing just to rub and press that rough spot. “You’re tightening up. Wanna come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shadow wraps around her neck to keep her head still when he rips the other out of her mouth. Billy gives Max a moment to pant and whine as he keeps right on fucking her. She’s sore inside from him, clit buzzing from so much attention. Max is definitely ready to come and drift through the afterglow. She blabbers something, maybe ‘please’ or ‘fuck me.’ Enough to have Billy’s growl vibrate all around her, so possessive, before her mouth is full again. He hisses all manner of filth, sight and hearing everywhere to take her in, but Max doesn’t catch any of it. She’s too busy trying to breathe as Billy rocks her body between all the tendrils fucking her. Using her how he wants even as it brings her pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the softness on Max jars from Billy’s strength shifting her on him. It’s all for him, though. The way her body moves, the way she gushes for him, quivering for him to do it, make her come, just take it! Tears clump her eyelashes but do not fall. She would thrash in his grip if she could. Teetering on the precipice, she just needs a little more to get there. It’s been a long day since their tangle this morning. She deserves this after all the frustration of the day, after dealing with Billy and all his nonsense. So she goes slack in his grip once more and stops fighting the tendrils slamming into her. They’re all in sync again as he drives into her, stretching her and filling her up just like he’d promised. The tendrils playing with her clit slipping down to drag slick over her, easing their swipes, is what tips the scale. That raises the heat in her from simmering to a rolling boil. Her pleasure is his pleasure, and he groans all around her at the first snap of her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, Max, let it happen.” Something like lips tickle her ear, kiss the tear rolling down her cheek. He cradles her so gently while simultaneously pounding into her hard enough to steal her breaths. She barely hears him sigh, “Come for me,” and then she does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whole body bucking with the waves of her orgasm, Max cries out as best she can. Billy almost fills her too much to come, too much to let silky walls snap around him. He doesn’t stop thrusting or swiping or make himself smaller for her. She’ll come full of him or not at all. It lasts forever when it’s this intense, waves rising to high peaks again when he rubs bumps into her sweet spot. Milking her for all she’s worth even when she spasms in his clutches. He could keep right on fucking her, could slap on more lube to keep going. But he won’t. He hums in her ear and whispers sweetness to her like he had when she was little. When she was prone to crying when she was afraid. He winds her jackrabbit heart down that way, lowers her to the bed once more as his thrusts slow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trembling, Max reaches for him the moment he lets her wrists go. Never one to deny her, Billy tucks his shadows around her like earlier when he’d carried her to the bathroom. She is always safe when she’s wrapped up in him like this. Little fingers dig into him and spasm when he finally pulls out of her. Her mouth first to let her press her face to his surface and hide the way she sniffles and whimpers. Not hurt, not at all, just overwhelmed. He takes care to be gentle even now while slipping out of her below, too. Still, when she’s empty, Max jumps in his shadows and whines from the loss. The hollowness is almost uncomfortable. She wiggles against him to feel the difference and shudders when he wraps tighter around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re crying…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she whimpers, rubbing tears into him. “It’s just a lot, I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hums, not convinced, but drops it. Max huffs a few, watery laughs into the darkness and threads her arms around him. Not human, but good enough to hug. She needs it. The aftershocks of her orgasm flick hard in her clit, so she presses her thighs together to feel it more. He did this to her. He’d given her this pleasure like he always does. Taking care of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t hurt me. It was just intense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new tendril rises up like fingers to scoop her hair off her neck and pet her. Max leans her head into it, even smiles in the pitch black. Because she knows he can see it. She smiles to reassure him, because even though he is stubborn and mean, she knows he cares. He’s whispered all manner of sweetness to her before, probably when he thought she was asleep. It would be too much for him to say ‘I love you’ to her face. If he even understands love, if he feels it. For all Max knows, Billy could be copying things he’s seen or heard. So she cuddles into him and hums when he drapes heavy shadows around her. He breaks the seal around them to let cool air drift over her heated skin. He doesn’t mind the sweat, would rather let her sleep on him than leave her to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the dark, some part of him tips her chin up. Like before, when he’d told her to come, something like lips flutter over her face. From her temples, to her cheeks, and then her lips, he kisses her. There’s no sign of his human form, though. Max just rolls with it, pets her hands over the shadow pressed to her chest. He’s curled all around her, so it only takes a twitch of her limbs to rub them together. He likes being touched, too, although that’s a little harder to navigate without a body. Her hands and body on him are good enough. Any part of them touching is good enough. Even poking him in her pocket is better than nothing. Max groans and stretches in his embrace to work out the last wisp of energy in her. When she relaxes, she is a puddle on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should do that again sometime,” she sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pleased, hungry rumble is all she needs to hear. The promise of ‘sometime’ will linger between them. Because now that Billy had her once like this, he’ll want her again. He can never get enough of her. In quiet, calm moments like this when he’s done ravishing her and just holds her, she thinks she feels the same. Could anyone else handle such a beast? All his harsh remarks, his possessiveness, how he doesn’t know his own strength sometimes? Max snorts as she falls asleep, doubtful anyone could satisfy Billy like she can. He needs someone who will go toe-to-toe with him. They’re perfect for each other in that regard, and even though her life can be lonely, she wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>